Guardian Goreim D125CS
Guardian Goreim D125CS'' ''(Japanese:'' 'Gādeian Goreimu D125CS) ''is an Balance-Type Beyblade exclusively appearing in the series, Beyblade Zero-G. It is owned by Anders. Metal Stone Face: Goreim This Metal Stone Face depicts a golem of rock in a defensive position. Being brown in colour, true to its classical element, the golem bears a gladiator-esque helmet for its face with black nothingness yet carrying a bright yellow eye. It then consists of its two rocky arms which are quite jagged and bulky. Its left arm is lastly shown compromising a fist as a symbol for Bandid Goreiem's type. Chrome Wheel: Goreim *'Weight: 29.6 grams Goreim finds the mythical golem atop with the a gladiator-like helmet with two small "ears" pushing out from the "helmet". The golem's head is situated between its two arms where its right arm consists of three square-like "pockets" with cracks and dents from ground designed in them. The right arms ends where it "holds" the Crystal Wheel's crystal with various earth-enchanted crystals scattered around. Its left however, is detailed even more than its counterpart by bearing an increased amount of armour that is quite burly at that. Interesting though, is that the right arm is shorter than the left as a thin-enough gap in-between both appears. This Chrome Wheel has Good Attack, Defense and decent stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Crystal Wheel: Guardian The Guardian wheel is a translucent blue in color, a darker shade than the Orojya's Pirates crystal wheel. It is made with the shape of a shield carved in it. The shield depicts multiple crests and marks. It represents the Water element. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: D125 *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track alot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark blue in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Coat Sharp Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. It usually spins in the middle of a stadium on stadiums like Burning FireStrike and Bolt Blast. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Once it's attack power wears out, it's really stamina too. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Category:Beyblades Category:Balance-Types